My Only Love
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: .:Oneshot:. Ele a assistia dormir... Heero & Relena .:POV Heero:.


Título – My Only Love

Resumo: Ele a assistia dormir...Heero & Relena (POV Heero)

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence, nem nada relacionado a ele, só essa pobre fic dessa escritora desvairada...

A...E eu também não ganho nada com isso, só o mero prazer de apertar essas teclinhas aqui...

Música - Guardian Angel (Lovex)

-

-

-

Em um quarto de um grande hotel qualquer, estava deitada em uma cama grande de casal, esparramada, dormindo tranqüilamente. Saio do banheiro, os cabelos úmidos, de calças apenas. Fico observando as feições angelicais.

Sim, ela era um anjo em minha vida. A pessoa que me tirou da escuridão e por ela faria tudo o que estivesse em meu alcance.

Acho que é essa estranha coisa que chamam de amor, que nos faz esperar, mesmo sabendo ser inalcançável, nos faz sorrir, apenas diante da possibilidade, nos faz acreditar no inacreditável.

Será um bom sentimento esse que nos toma de forma tão possessiva e violenta?

Andando em passos lentos, vou me movimentando até sentar na beirada da cama ao seu lado. Ainda era de madrugada, ela respirava pesadamente.

Retiro alguns fios de cabelo que lhe cobriam a face com carinho.

Essa dor que consome o meu peito é tanta que acredito que poderia chorar por ela. Agora, ao olha-la desse jeito, me sinto tão sozinho, imagino se ela se sente assim também.

Eu a amo com todas as forças de meu coração. Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance simplesmente para vê-la sorrir.

Fico a acariciar seus cabelos de seda. Jamais permitiria que ela sofresse. Era uma pena que não pudesse protege-la.

No mundo, conhecemos muitas pessoas, mas poucas delas realmente fazem alguma diferença. E naquelas que fazem, são poucas as permanentes em nossa vida.

Ouço chuva, sim, era uma madrugada chuvosa. A cubro com um lençol para que não sentisse frio.

Sei que mesmo se saísse por aquela porta agora, ela não sairia da minha vida. Ficaria eternamente em minha memória. Muito embora gostaria de esquece-la, sei que isso é impossível.

Ela foi à única pessoa que amei. Deu-me força quando precisei, sempre esteve lá me dando apoio e até me protegendo de mim mesmo.

Por que o destino tem de ser tão cruel e arranca-la de mim dessa forma?

A vida nunca foi muito boa comigo, mas nunca reclamei, nunca me importei. Acho que na verdade, nunca tive por que me importar. Mas agora, agora é diferente.

A vida pede para que eu esqueça a pessoa que amo, a única pessoa que amo. Serei eu capaz de fazer isso? Muito embora eu já saiba a resposta, tenho que seguir em frente, não posso mais acreditar no impossível, pois o impossível só existe em contos de fadas e aqui, estamos na vida real.

Muito embora queira acreditar no inacreditável, por amor, sei que sou incapaz.

Na verdade, aprendi que a vida não traz o impossível e temos de nos conformar com isso.

Gostaria que esse momento durasse para sempre, onde eu apenas a veria dormir, seu rosto de anjo, seus cabelos dourados, espalhados pelas costas e pelos travesseiros.

Gostaria de ser seu anjo da guarda, sempre com ela, sempre a protegendo de todos os perigos do mundo, vendo-a todos os dias. Apenas com isso seria feliz.

Gostaria de ter seu lindo sorriso só para mim. Egoísta da minha parte, eu sei que sim. Mas são egoístas os que amam. Fico aqui, apenas ouvindo você respirar, calma e livremente.

Gostaria de ser aquela pessoa que vai estar lá para você, aquela pessoa que te ajudará a se levantar quando cair, aquela pessoa que te dará forças para seguir em frente, assim como você já foi um dia para mim.

Tenho a certeza de que jamais amarei mais ninguém, que você foi única e insubstituível na minha vida. Serei eu único e insubstituível na sua também?

Nunca imaginei me sentir assim por alguém, nunca imaginei que teria que me despedir de alguém...Não mais...

Agora vejo meus sonhos mais distantes, sumirem completamente. Sou um coração solitário.

Tudo acabou cedo demais, nossa história acabou cedo demais, eu vi o começo tão bem... Agora, tudo isso parece tão distante que é difícil pensar que faz tão pouco tempo.

Talvez esse venha a ser meu único arrependimento, mas também, é o único caminho em que não tenho outra escolha.

Será que tudo isso realmente importa? Será que logo esquecerei tudo isso? Será que você se sentirá como aquele que foi deixado para trás?

Será que se sentirá traída quando, mais uma vez...Pela última vez...Acordar sozinha nessa enorme e fria cama?

Será que sentirá minha falta?

Gostaria de poder esquecer minhas preocupações, o sofrimento, essas feridas e tropeços e viver um pouco mais.

Você será como uma luz que de repente desaparece. Minha única luz.

Sei que lutarei muito tempo para cuidar essas feridas, sei que andarei novamente nas sombras, e sei que perderei minha alma tentando encontra-la. Mas infelizmente, não será possível.

Estou tremendo, olho para minha mão e, pela primeira vez, me sinto muito fraco...Não fisicamente...Espiritualmente.

Eu sempre serei seu, eternamente, somente seu...

Luto para manter minha sanidade, meu coração bate descompassado.

Eu temo que ninguém possa me ouvir, fugindo, enquanto tento alcançar sua mão, que parece tão distante para ser tocada.

Será que um dia ainda se lembrará de mim? Volto a me perguntar, também sou insubstituível para você?

Ouço você suspirar, dou um fraco sorriso e me aproximo devagar, com cuidado suficiente para não te tocar e não te acordar.

Sinto o cheiro da sua pele, quero guarda-lo em minha memória para sempre. Encosto de leve em suas costas, sentindo a textura de sua pele, macia como nenhuma outra.

Procuro em meio à escuridão a sua voz, querendo que ela, mais uma vez, ilumine minha vida.

É a vida que me permitiram viver, deverei vagar nas trevas, pela eternidade.

Você, minha razão para viver e para existir. O que será de mim sem você? Permanecerei só, sem saber o que fazer, que caminho seguir.

Minha luz, ofuscada para sempre.

A única pessoa que me compreendeu, que me amou do jeito que sou.

Mas mesmo assim, permanecerei só em meus pensamentos. Meu universo, fechado para todo o sempre.

Sem conseguir me controlar, toco de leve a pele de seu rosto, passando com delicadeza meus dedos por sua face adormecida.

Muitos chorariam nessa hora, mas não, não tenho mais pelo que chorar.

Sinto não poder me despedir de você, sinto mais ainda não poder ficar junto de você. Gostaria tanto de ver um último sorriso saindo, lindo, do mais perfeito ser que já encontrei. De meu único amigo e amor.

Será que pediria seu perdão? Será que me perdoaria?

Questões que nunca serão resolvidas, mas que decididamente ficarão por muito tempo em minha mente.

Sem conseguir me conter, me abaixo de leve e encosto meus lábios em seus cabelos, em um toque leve, quase imperceptível.

E com isso, murmuro tão baixo que nem mesmo no mais total silêncio em que o quarto se encontrava, foi possível se ouvir.

"_Me Desculpe..."_

Não podemos ficar juntos, jamais poderemos, mas mesmo assim, prezarei por sua felicidade.

Sei que não podemos ser felizes, então, prezo para que seja feliz, independente como, simplesmente quero vê-la sorrir. Mesmo que isso não signifique minha felicidade.

E mais uma vez, te deixarei antes de você acordar...

Olho a janela, já está amanhecendo. Apresso-me a colocar minha blusa e, novamente em passos lentos, deixo o quarto. Mas não sem antes olhar para trás e marcar em minha memória todos os traços de seu rosto, pela última vez.

Saio e fecho a porta, uma lágrima solitária escorre no canto de meu rosto, e a limpo rapidamente com as costas da mão.

Agora, a passos rápidos deixo o hotel, saindo para uma quase claridade, naquele triste nascer do sol.

Era o nosso adeus...

* * *

Eu até tinha pensado em uma continuação para essa fic, mas resolvi deixar assim mesmo, e sim, é puro drama!

Espero que gostem mesmo assim...

Ainda estou na dúvida, devo ou não fazer uma continuação gente?

Ah sim, não vou dizer porque o Heero teve de ir embora gente, simplesmente faz parte de uma das sutilizas da fic e simplesmente não posso estragar tudo assim ok? Imaginem o que quiserem... Mas o caso é que eles simplesmente não podiam ficar juntos!

Acho que é só...

Beijos!


End file.
